The present subject matter relates generally to a garage door stop and seal system. Specifically, the present invention relates to a garage door stop and seal system including a door stop that conceals fasteners used to attach the system to a door jamb.
Seals that are currently on the market do not have concealed fasteners, removable or replaceable seals, and do not allow for expansion and contraction of the door stop. Exposed fasteners detract from the appearance of the home and allow the elements to directly effect the fasteners causing them to rust or discolor. The seals wear out eventually requiring the entire door stop and seal to be replaced. Not allowing for expansion and contraction causes the seals to buckle and warp when the materials expand and contract due to fluctuations in temperature.
Accordingly, there is a need for a garage door stop and seal system that allows for expansion and contraction of the door stop and seal. In addition, there is a need for a door stop that conceals fasteners, and enables the replacement of door seals.